


date night

by li__lis



Series: aquarius season [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, big dick johnny, bottom jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li__lis/pseuds/li__lis
Summary: they both stumbled into their apartment, johnny dragging jaehyun to the bedroom, then pulling away from jaehyun's lips to watch his reaction. he admires the sight in front of him.he turns back to johnny, wrapping his arms around his neck once again and kissing him. johnny smiles against his lips."i know it isn't the most extravagant, but happy birthday baby."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: aquarius season [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	date night

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! this is the second part to this johnjae birthday fic thing, hope you enjoy!  
> sorry for any mistakes, it is currently 2:14 a.m as i am typing this note

jaehyun was out at a library, checking out a book that he needed to read for a class he was taking. he stayed at a cafe for a couple of hours, reading the book and also catching up on any late work.

meanwhile, johnny was struggling to find the last thing he needed for his surprise for jaehyun later on. he already had the roses he needed, (which he was confused as to  _ how _ he had even found any roses on valentine's day) but he couldn't find any candles, which shocked him because who in their right mind is buying candles on valentine's day? 

he walked into a shop on a corner, heading straight to the register to ask the employee if they had  _ any _ candles.

" _ hi, i was wondering if you guys had any candles left- it doesn't matter what scent i just need 2 candles." _

fortunately for him the cashier nodded, heading into the back for about a minute and returning with two candles that johnny paid for and left with. by the time johnny had returned home, jaehyun was already dressed and sitting on the couch scrolling on his phone. johnny rushed over to greet him quickly with a kiss, trying his best to hide the roses in his bag, which surprisingly jaehyun didn't see. johnny set one candle on each nightstand, and quickly forming a heart- or what resembled one- on their bed with the roses, then rushing to get dressed. they didn't go all-out with their outfits, as they both knew that they were just going to be torn off later, so a simple dress shirt and pants would do. johnny grabbed the car keys off the counter, his other hand guiding jaehyun out as they headed to their car.

when they sat down at their desired table in the restaurant, they got a weird look from their host but laughed it off.

" _ you think he knows that i take it up the ass? or do you think he thinks we're just two dudes eating dinner with each other,"  _ jaehyun whispered, causing johnny to laugh.

" _ i think he's well aware jaehyunnie,"  _ he whispered back.

they spent the next hour or so chatting and eating as they always did, johnny ordering the most expensive champagne that was available for jaehyun. he let him go wild, making sure he didn't get  _ too _ drunk, but still letting him have fun. johnny only drank a little knowing that he would have to drive them back home. they paid for their meal and alchohol, johnny helping jaehyun back into the car.

something jaehyun didn't tell johnny- and didn't  _ plan _ on telling him until they got back- was that he had stretched himself and put a plug in during that extra hour johnny took when he was out running errands. but due to how drunk he was (he really wasn't  _ that _ drunk, he was just tipsy), he ended up mentioning it in the car.

" _ johnnnnny,"  _ he whined.

" _ did you know i have a plug in my ass,"  _ he giggled, watching and loving the way that johnny tensed.

" _ no you don't jaehyunnie,"  _ he replied back, trying his best not to imagine the sight he'll be seeing at home.

" _ yes i do johnny,"  _ he protested. " _ 's your favorite one too, y'know...the nice pink one you like,"  _ he murmured.

johnny sucked in a breath. they were only a minute or two from their apartment, but he had this strong urge to just stop the car somewhere and fuck jaehyun filthy in the backseat. he contained himself, but he was aching hard in his pants.

they both stumbled into their apartment with their hands all over each other, johnny dragging jaehyun to the bedroom, then pulling away from jaehyun's lips to watch his reaction. he admires the sight in front of him.

he first was drawn to the rose heart in the middle of the bed, but also at the pretty lace choker sitting in the middle of it. he eyes the candles on either side of the bed, his heart melting.

he turns back to johnny, wrapping his arms around his neck once again and kissing him. johnny smiles against his lips.

"i know it isn't the most extravagant, but happy birthday baby."

johnny ruins his work by simply shoving all the roses off the bed and putting jaehyun's choker on him before unbuttoning his shirt. jaehyun is so needy- much needier than earlier- already moaning and arching his back as johnny's cold hands slip under his shirt and roam for a bit, then doing the same to his pants before completely stripping jaehyun, leaving him in nothing but his choker. johnny stands back, admiring jaehyun. but as soon as he spots the pink plug in his ass, his whole attitude changes. he wastes no time in stripping himself of all his clothing, hovering over jaehyun as he watches him blush furiously.

" _ i didn't actually think you had the plug in you,"  _ he says, leaning closer to jaehyun's ear which he bites slightly, jaehyun arching his back off the mattress even more.

" _ you're such a dirty whore," _ he whispers, reaching his hand between their bodies to slowly ease the plug out while kissing and marking jaehyun's neck, wasting no time. jaehyun's hole clenches around the emptiness, but soon around johnny's fingers as he easily slips two inside of him. johnny opens him up a bit more, kissing him and swallowing every one of jaehyun's dirty sounds before pulling away. johnny admires the sight in front of him once more, stroking his cock to spread his precum around his cock then slowly pushing himself into jaehyun.

" _ fuck johnny, i feel so- so full,"  _ he whimpers, trying to fuck himself against johnny's cock, begging for him to move.

" _ desperate little thing aren't you jaehyunnie?" _ johnny replies, pulling his cock out to the tip then slamming in hard and earning a loud moan from jaehyun. 

" _ shh baby, don't want the neighbor's to hear you being daddy's slut now do you?"  _ he whispers against jaehyun's lips, grinding his hips inside of him painfully slow. " _ or does that turn you on even more, hm?" _

_ "please jus' fuck me daddy, please,"  _ jaehyun begs. johnny smirks smugly, snapping his hips at a much quicker pace, his mouth hanging open as he does so.

jaehyun looks  _ so  _ beautiful under him, sweet moans spilling out his mouth. johnny continues at the same pace, watching at how jaehyun's eyes roll to the back of his head when he jabs his prostate, repeating the action over and over.

" _ oh my god johnny- fuck right there please i'm gonna cum soon" _

johnny practically  _ growls,  _ fucking him as hard as he can, watching the way jaehyun inches up the mattress with how hard he's fucking him, as well as watching how his choker bounces with every thrust. jaehyun is moaning so loudly and johnny can tell he going to cum soon, hitting his prostate as much as he can.

" _ gonna come on my cock baby? hm?"  _ johnny says, sucking marks onto jaehyun's collarbone.

" _ fuck yes johnny, hnggh oh my god fuck,"  _ he mewls. " _ fuck, fuck, fuck,"  _ jaehyun cries out, feeling his cum hit his stomach.

johnny's mouth falls agape, in shock at how much he came and he himself is now eager to cum.

" _ oh jaehyun you're gonna make me cum, you drive me insane." _

jaehyun can only moan in response.

" _ fill me with your cum daddy please," _ jaehyun moans out.

johnny moans loudly, his hips drilling deeper inside jaehyun as his body jolts then stills, cumming inside of jaehyun. he stays there for a while, pulling out and watching as his cum slowly leaks out. it's a lewd scene; jaehyun's holding his legs up, ass on full display while johnny's cum drips out of him. he rushes to get a warm cloth for jaehyun, slowly cleaning him up and then cuddling next to him under the blanket.

he presses light kisses to the nape of his neck, whispering sweet nothings.

" _ thank you for today, johnny. i love you so much,"  _ jaehyun murmurs, knocking out right after.

" _ i love you more jaehyunnie,"  _ johnny whispers and laughs slightly, realizing jaehyun is asleep and holds him closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if the sex scene isn't that long aaaa ;-; i really didnt know how to make it longer i'm sorry, hope u enjoyed!


End file.
